To Trammel Some Wild Thing Traducción
by MissVD
Summary: Para salvarle la vida a su hermano, Anna hace un desesperado trato con el conde Drácula y se descubre a sí misma jugando un peligroso juego en ambos lados del tablero. Espionaje, seducción, traición, triángulo de amor... Read and review, please! Traducción del fic del mismo nombre perteneciente a la autora Anon E. Mouse.


**Primero que nada, y como ya he dicho en el summary, este fic no es mío: pertenece a la autora Anon E. Mouse. Yo solo estoy traduciéndolo porque es una increíble historia que merece ser leída en todos los idiomas posibles :) Debo advertir que el fic original no está completo por lo que traduciré lo disponible, obviamente xD!  
**

**Lo que leeréis a continuación es solo un prólogo; no tiene mucha relevancia con la historia en sí ya que el argumento en todo su esplendor comienza en el capítulo 2 :) Espero que os guste mi traducción y que me perdonéis por cualquier frase que suene mal... es más, si veis algún error, os pido por favor que me lo hagáis saber :D  
**

**Disclaimer: Ni siquiera la historia me pertecenece, ya no digamos los personajes x)**

* * *

**Prólogo/Capítulo 1: El día en el que el mundo se esfumó**

_Vaseria, Transylvania, 1888_

Estuve de pie en el borde del acantilado por lo que pareció una eternidad. _Dios… ayúdanos. _Vi al hombrelobo abalanzarse sobre mí, sentí cómo mi hermano me empujaba a un lado, y entonces se habían ido. Vi a mi hermano caerse del acantilado al Danubio, le vi golpear el agua, vi la salpicadura. Y vi la última onda, lo ultimo que él tocó, llegar a tierra. Una rama se rompió detrás de mí pero apenas la oí. El Sol se estaba preparando para romper sobre los Cárpatos, pero no lo vi; la fría niebla se estaba levantando, pero no la sentí. Solo veía el agua vacía donde mi hermano se había desvanecido, y solo sentía el entumecimiento que viene de estar completamente sola.

"Oh, qué… _desafortunado _accidente," llegó un denso, profundo acento desde algún lugar sobre mi hombro derecho. Me quedé helada. Conocía esa voz y hacía que se me helase la sangre. El conde Vladislaus Drácula estaba detrás de mí, su capa abierta y húmeda en la parte de abajo y sus botas ligeramente cubiertas de barro, como si hubiese estado acechando en los bosques por algún tiempo, esperando. "Y qué tragedia para ti el haber perdido al único familiar que te quedaba. Tan noble por parte de tu hermano el dar su vida por la tuya, mi princesa." Puso una fría mano sobre mi hombro y sus labios rozaron mi oreja. "Entiendo que su fallecimiento sea difícil de aceptar, especialmente ahora que tu padre te ha abandonado… una pena," ronroneó.

"Tú…" dije en voz baja, mi pesar rápidamente convirtiéndose en ira. Traté de retroceder, pero terminé yendo directamente a sus brazos. _Buen trabajo, Anna._

"Por supuesto, querida. ¿Esperabas a alguien más?" sonrió con satisfacción.

"Déjame sola, serpiente," escupí venenosamente. Traté de apartarle pero él me tomó por los hombros con firmeza, mirándome con tal arrogancia y malicia, y un toque de alegría. Hizo un gesto de desaprobación con la cabeza.

"Oh, ¡pero _estás_ sola, pequeña princesa!" se mofó. Se puso detrás de mí para sisear en mi oído una vez más, rodeándome lentamente como un depredador que avanza sobre su presa. "Y quién sabe lo que le has dicho a la oscuridad. En los amargos vigías de la noche, cuando toda tu vida parece contraerse, las paredes de tu cenador cerrándose sobre ti…" su voz se redujo a un susurro y su mano tomó mi barbilla, "como una jaula para encerrar algo… _salvaje_ dentro."

"Tú… tú…" me quedé sin aliento y no pude hablar, ni podía moverme. Una lágrima escapó mi ojo y comencé a temblar mientras le miraba sin poder hacer nada, esta cosa que me había arrebatado todo lo que apreciaba. Con una mano aún agarrando firmemente mi hombro, levantó la otra para acariciar mi mejilla con gentileza.

"Tan hermosa," susurró, "pero tan fría… como una mañana de pálida primavera que aún se aferra a la gelidez del invierno." Me quedé clavada al suelo, hechizada por su voz y su tacto. Y aunque la parte racional de mí estaba asqueada y quería rebelarse contra él, otra parte más caprichosa y vulnerable buscaba su consuelo. Su atractivo rostro se acercó al mío y presionó suavemente sus helados labios a mi frente. Fue ahí que mi cuerpo me traicionó y me encontré a mi misma apoyándome en su tacto, cerrando los ojos. Su boca cayó sobre mi garganta y rozó sus dientes ligeramente sobre mi yugular, haciendo que jadease–medio en miedo, medio en inesperado, poderoso deseo. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza en mi pecho, mis rodillas amenazaban con ceder bajo mi peso. Rodeó mi cintura con un brazo y deslizó ligeramente sus dedos por mi columna de arriba abajo, abrazándome, tranquilizándome."Shhh, vamos, vamos," dijo en voz baja a mi oído. Me estremecí con deleite cuando empezó a colocar calientes besos con la boca abierta en mi cuello y clavícula. Mi mente estaba en guerra consigo misma. ¿Por qué quería huir de esta bella criatura que me sostenía en sus fuertes brazos, me acariciaba con sus suaves dedos, y me besaba con sus satinados labios? "Y tan sola, mi pobre y bella pequeña princesa," murmuró, "tan sola…"

_Velkan_, pensé, y volví a la realidad. "Tus palabras son veneno," siseé y le eché a un lado, girando sobre mis talones y dispuesta a correr. Pero, antes de que pudiese dar más de un par de pasos, los dedos de Drácula se cernieron a mi muñeca. Lágrimas calientes picaron mis ojos y forcejeé sin éxito contra su agarre.

"Tch, tch, tales modales… ¿A dónde vas a huir, alteza?" preguntó con burla, empujándome detrás de él de modo que estaba de espaldas al filo del acantilado. Se volteó para encararme, una poderosa y amenazante figura bloqueando mi única ruta de escape. Abrí la boca para gritar, pero él colocó un largo dedo sobre mis labios. "Grita si quieres pero no te hará ningún bien, no hay nadie que pueda localizarte. ¿Qué ayuda has tenido nunca? ¿Y qué ayuda crees que acudirá a ti ahora? ¿No me escuchaste, mi mascota? Estás sola… completamente sola," se burló de mí. "La última de los Valerious…" reflexionó, "absolutamente maravilloso," Su expresión cambió de repente–mientras las comisuras de sus labios permanecieron giradas hacia arriba, sus ojos se escurecieron y me miró deliberadamente y con propósito. No me gustó. No me gustó para nada.

"¿Qu-qué quieres?" pregunté, mi voz flaqueando más de lo que me hubiera gustado. Fijó sus ojos en mí y dio un paso adelante.

"A ti," respondió ecuánime. "Te quiero a ti. Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. Te he querido desde el día en que naciste," dijo, pasando sus grandes, frías manos sobre mis hombros codiciosamente. "Y, ahora que no queda nadie que pueda pararme," su voz era baja, "te tendré al fin."

"Preferiría morir," escupí, mis lágrimas fluyendo libremente.

"Ah, mi amor, ¡no seas aburrida!" dijo, arrastrando las palabras, "todo aquel que dice eso, muere. Y tú eres demasiado adorable para tal destino… demasiado bella para tanto dolor, tanta tristeza." Me acercó y limpió una lágrima de mi mejilla. "Tal vez," ronroneó seductoramente, "pueda hacer desaparecer esa tristeza."

"¡Nunca!" le grité, encontrando mi voz de repente. Me sacudí de su agarre y desenvainé mi espada, mis ojos brillando. "¡Quítame las manos de encima, tú, demonio!"

Él solo rio indulgentemente, como un adulto que se ríe de un niño precoz, y apartó la hoja a un lado. De pronto, me sentí muy tonta–yo sabía que una espada era inútil contra un vampiro y más aún contra su rey–pero aun así mantuve la cabeza alta y le miré ferozmente. Esto solo me ganó otra risa entre dientes y miró pensativamente a la brecha entre las montañas donde el Sol amenazaba con salir. Su mirada volvió lentamente a mí, sus ojos de zafiro brillando con lujuria y diversión, pero también, al parecer, un brillo de amabilidad. "Pero, quizá," suspiró, "sea mejor dejar esta conversación para otra ocasión." Puso un suave y casto beso en mi mano e hizo una profunda reverencia. "Mi Lady…" susurró, "te veré de nuevo," y tomó vuelo en el iluminado cielo. Me quedé quieta por un momento, solo agua detrás de mí, solo aire delante de mí. Él estaba en lo cierto. Estaba verdaderamente sola y, por primera vez en mi vida, estaba realmente asustada. Me eché a llorar.


End file.
